FullMétal Halloween
by Dark-Suzakyo
Summary: Quand nos persos préfèrer fêtent Halloween, et que deux jeune fille plutôt bizarre débarque qu'estce que ça donne?


Chapitre 1 : Halloween.

Dans une ville éclairée par la pleine lune c'était bien sur « HALLOWEEN »( car c'est halloween quand on tapent sur le clavier lol) une sorcière accompagner d'une geisha (rose je précise) cette geisha était en rose avec des chaussons noir des cheveux longs brun jusqu'au épaules attachés en natte tenant un petit chat en porcelaine en main et un éventail rose à fleurs dans l'autre, la sorcière était habiller en NOIR (évidemment) une robe longue en soie avec des rangers noir au pieds une cape en velours noir par dessus des cheveux rouges longs jusqu'au genoux détachés avec un chaudron (en plastique bien sur sinon c'est trop lourdlol) dans la main droite toquant dans chaque maison pour demander des bonbons (ça vous dérange on a 15 ans et alors ……….. ?) elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte sombre avec un canari jaune dessiné dessus (on sait déjà que c'est un enfant qui a dessiné) les deux jeunes filles sonnèrent , la porte s'ouvrit devant un homme grand brun avec un sac rempli de bonbons dedans.

- Des bonbons ou on vous jettent un sors !

- tenez , tenez voilà !

le jeune homme se pencha et rempli le chaudron de la sorcière quand la geisha regarda de plus prés l'homme.

- Ro…..Roy ?

- oh Miku-Chan comment tu vas ?

- tu…tu habite ici ?

- ba oui ! pourquoi ?

La sorcière observa les deux frangins de tout les côtés puis elle pencha la tête et fit un regard bizarre.

- HNNNNNNN ?

- ah oui …Sheila voici mon grand-frere Roy Mustang.

- le….le ….l'alchimiste de Flamme ?

- oui c'est moi ! fit Roy tout content que quelqu'un le connais !

- pfff vos flammes sont ridicules comparer au mienne.

Roy resta casser par la réplique de la rousse et Miku prit sa tête en main complètement résigner.

- que….que…QUOI ?

- ba oui c'est vrai quoi mes flammes sont bien plus destructrices que les votre et je peux les utiliser sous la pluie alors que vous ce ne sont que de la pacotilles !

Roy resta interloquer quand une tête blonde déguiser en squelette apparut avec une tête châtain plus grand que lui déguiser en boite de conserve( ah non ça suffit avec mon armure ).

- oh Al Tiens Ed t'es beaucoup plus minus comme ça !

- GRRRRRRRRRRRR ! dit Ed bouillant de colère vers son colonel.

- ? ba quoi ?

- oh Chalut mesdemoiselles !

les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent apercevant les Elric Sheila éclata de rire quand à Miku elle s'inclina (façon chinoise bien sur).

- c'est…ça…le Full metal ? dit Sheila en reprenant son souffle.

- ba quoi ?

- déguiser en nonose pour chien !

là Edward s'énerva et faillit sauter sur Sheila sauf que Alphonse le retenait de tuer cette povre fille (tu l'as chercher aussi -Sheila : ze sait j'ai fait exprès) Roy éclata de rire Hugues apparut derrière avec son album photo Al observa Hugues complètement paniquer !

- salut les gnenfants vous êtes la pour regarder les photos de ma petite fifille ? j'en suis sur que siiiiii !

Hugues ouvrit son album sous leurs yeux.

- alors là elle avait 4 ans et là……………………… !(eh pourquoi tu coupes ? Sheila Ta geule Hugues je les connaît par cœur tes photos à la con)

quand tout d'un coup l'album crama d'un coup très rapide Roy resta surpris Sheila souffla son doigts et regardant Hugues !

- I am the Best !

- ba …c'est pas grave je les ai en triples.

- eh ba je vais toutes te les cramer si tu me les remontre encore une fois lieutenant Hugues.

- eh mais t'es la petite nouvelle. Dit Hugues en observant miku !

- je suis pas P'tite !

- oh une autre nimbus !

- comme ça ? dit Miku s'énervant contre son frere.

- alors vous êtes ? demanda poliment Alphonse.

La brunette leva ces yeux bleu clair vers Alphonse .

- je m'appelle Miku Genbu Nathanaëlle Lidwine Mustang. Alchimiste de l'eau et de la magie blanche.

Puis Miku regarda Sheila qui elle posa son regard mordoré vers Al.

- moi je suis Sheila Suzaku Kyo Yuki Gwenn Enywan Johan Tsuzuki. L'alchimiste des flammes et de magie noir.

- euh t'es pas la frangine de Envy Tsuzuki ?

- comment t'as deviner ?

- très grosse mauvaise intuition !

- comment ça ? dit Sheila avec un œil droit rouge sang.

- Euh…Je…j'ais rien dit ! répondit précipitamment Ed.

Roy éclata de rire en voyant Ed se baisser devant Sheila. Sheila le foudroya du regard et il s'arrêta aussitôt. Hughes qui avait disparu (Ouf! Ca nous fait des vacances !)réapparu déguisé en Harry Potter(Harry :Quoi! C'est quoi ce…ce trucs ?Sheila : C'est un père gagatisant sur sa fille qui se déguise en toi Harry-chou. Le Harry-chou en question : Oui, mais c'est quoi ce truc quand même !Sheila : Bon laisse tombé, à croire qu'a force de fréquenter Malfoy, il a hérité de ses gênes de blond)

Et là, Hilarité GENERALE !Tout le monde plia en deux, et Hughes, vexe,(non lui vexe prenez les appareils photos !) partie le torse bombé et fier de lui.

- Si c'est comme ça, je vais faire la chasse aux bonbons tout seul.

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité, mais le minuteur de la lumière s'éteignit et Hughes, toujours dans les escaliers, Se pris les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et déboula les escalier pour atterrir face contre terre ! Tout le monde se pencha au dessus de la rambarde d'escalier et ils virent Hughes étaler par terre. Il se releva et dit :

- Tout va bien les jeunes, pas de bobo, et il repartit, titubant un petit peu quand même.

Les 5 jeunes gens se détachèrent de la rambarde et repartirent à leurs occupations.

- Bon, Roy, tu nous les donnes ses bonbons ou je t'envoie dire bonjour papa Hadès ?

- Papa Hadès ?

- Bin ouais, c'est notre père à Envy et à moi.

- On parle de papa Hadès ?Dit Envy qui débarquait déguiser en Vampire suivit de près par Wrath déguiser en petit vampire.

Ed se dit que sa collait bien au personnage.

-oui Envy, poursuivit Sheila, je disais à ce cher colonel que s'il ne nous donnait pas ses bonbons, il allait dire bonjour à notre cher père.

-Ah, bonne idée !

-C'est qui « notre cher père » ? demanda Wrath.

-Alors, commença Envy, Papa Hadès est le roi des mort (il apparaît dans le tome 28 des Chevaliers du Zodiaque pour ceux qui veulent le voir page 114 et 115 Tout le monde sortit son tome 28 des Chevaliers du Zodiaque Bien sur vous lui enlever l'armure et lui mettez une chemise noir un peu ouverte et un pantalons en cuir noir hyper-moulant.Sheila :Bave, bave…Ed : Euh Sheila, tu baves sur ton père je te signal. Sheila : Et alors ? On a le droit d'avoir un père canon quand même. Kanon : On m'a appelé ? Sheila : NON ! Retourne avec Saga ! Kanon : D'accord ! Ed : C'est qui lui ? .Sheila : C'est le jumeau de tonton Saga. Saga : On m'a appelé ?J'ais une vague, très vague impression de déjà vuSheila : Non ! Retourne dans la chambre il y a Kanon qui t'attends. Saga :Ok ! Sheila : Qu'ils sont crétins! Ed : ok, si c'est CA sa famille ça promet pour la suite…)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAah ! Dit intelligemment Wrath, Grande sœur !

-Oui Wrath, oui, tu as une grande sœur maintenant.

-Oulà, la famille de maboul s'agrandit.

-t'as dis quoi ?Dit Sheila en regardant Ed.

-Euh, rien, tu viens Al ? On va finir notre quête.

Ils commencèrent à partir quand Miku dit :

-Eh attendez, on va la faire ensemble!

-Merde, Al grouilles-toi, j'ais pas envie d'avoir les deux folles sur le dos.

Miku S'arrêta net et regarda Ed avec un regard noir et perçant.

-T'as dis quoi là?

-Euh Ed, Je te rappelle que c'est la petite sœur de Mustang.

-Oui et alors ?

-Ed cours.(ça c'est Sheila qui, voyant Miku s'énerver, lui conseillait de courir très vite)

-Pourquoi ?

-Ed tu vas morfler!

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Et une course poursuite s'engagea dans les couloirs de l'immeuble entre Ed et Miku. Sheila descendit et s'assit.

-Pourquoi tu t'assois ?

-Parce que ça va durer un petit bout de temps.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-J'ais une longue habitude des colères de Miku, elle prit le bras de Al et le tira vers le bas pour qu'il s'assoit.

Sheila avait raison, la course dura bien dix bonne minutes avant que Ed essoufflé ralentisse jusqu'à s'arrêter et Miku en profita pour lui coller une droite.

Ensuite ils commencèrent à partir pour finir leurs quête de bonbecs quand…. ?

- mais va te faire foutre connasse .

- mais t'as plus de bonbons que moi Sady-chan.

- C'EST SAD…… !(Oh le syndrome Wufey)

- nan mais c'est vrai regarde ton sac est plus rempli que le mien ce n'est pas juste quand même …… !

- pfff Edwing ta gueule je te jure que je t'explose si tu continue !

une ado blonde ressemblant à Winry avec des yeux bleu mélangé avec du vert habiller en panthère rose Zombie bien sur ( c'est Halloween les potes donc costumes OBLIGATOIRE) avec des cheveux longs jusqu'au omoplates l'autre était brune ressemblant à Kimblee comme deux gouttes d'eaux sauf qu'elle avait des yeux bleu nuit pailletés or déguiser en mort vivants (idée donné par Sheila qui était morte de rire se jour là) avec un chaudron ( eh C'EST MON chaudron ! cria Sheila dans la salle) quand Sheila s'approcha et d'un geste de la main les sacs des ados d'en face apparut dans les mains de Sheila.

Elles restèrent interloquées qui avait osez piquer leurs sacs de bonbons…. ? Elles levèrent la tête et vit la sorcière ouvrirent les sacs et les fit remettrent dans les mains des propriétaires.

- Shei….Sheilaaaaa ? ça c'est la blondasse qui resta heureuse avec un sourire niais (façon Tohru dans fruit baskets désolé au fan je l'aime bien mais elle me fait chier pardon )

- mouais …. Bof on en a beaucoup plus.

- eh t'es pas avec une connasse !

- une connasse ? viens là povre salope…. !

- GRRRRR !

- OMAE O KOROSU !

- oups ? ça c'est la blonde et la morte vivante qui se retournèrent vers Sheila qui avait des yeux rouges sang !

- pardon Sheila pardon , pardon pitié ! ça c'est la blonde qui protégea sa tête de ces bras !

- pleazeuh j'ai besoin de vivre moi et puis t'as besoin de moi n'est ce pas ?

- plus besoin j'ai miku avec mwaaaaa !

- snif t'es sympa twa snif ! pleurnicha Sad.

- Sad ta gueule Edwing relève toi Sheila on continue Envy aide ta sœur à marcher et essaye qu'elle évite les deux folles.

- Viiiiii !

Envy prit le bras de Sheila de force et avança rapidement Wrath trottinant derrière. Miku qui suivait la marche en discutant avec AL(toujours en mode boite de conserve) suivit de Ed qui est allait rejoindre son «pseudo» grand frere qui tenez sa sœur complètement enragé ( j'espère qu'elle n'as pas la rage Sheila : je ne suis pas un CHIEN ! enfoiré Ed : si de l'armée Sheila : OMAE O KOROSU Miku : c'est repartie pour un tour et pas de manége) Sad et Edwing se lancèrent des regards noirs quand elles sentirent que Sheila reprit contrôle de soi-même et qu'elle redevenit normale en sonna à une porte !

Une blonde ouvrit assez grande un chien à ces côtés !

- oh bonsoir Riza ! dit Ed tout joyeux (enfin presque voir Riza fous les chocottes).

- des bonbons ou on vous jettent un sort !

- je veux bien les sors !

- SHEILAAA à TWAAAA ! dit miku toute souriante.

Ed resta surpris Envy fit un sourire narquois et ricana (lui il sait ce qu'il va se passer) Al fit des yeux de chien battus et Sad et Edwing arrêtèrent de s'envoyer des éclairs pas foudroyants du tout et observèrent Sheila qui sourit bizarrement tout le monde s'écartèrent de 5 pas la cape de Sheila se souleva et une aura destructrice entoura la fille du roi des enfers (oui PAPA HADES ! Hadès : oui ma fille ! Sheila : Envy n'arrête pas de m'embeter sniff ! Envy : c'est pas vrai ! Hadès : Envy au lit ! Envy : vii papa ! Sheila : mézant n'Envy !). Riza se mit à trembler et devenit blanche elle prit un sac en plastique et lui tendit !

- tiens voilà vos bonbons !

- Merchi ! dit Sheila toute joyeuse puis elle se retourna vers ces amies. I AM THE BEST BIS !

Et riza claqua sa porte et les ados continuèrent leurs quêtes vers 3 heures du matin ils décidèrent de rentré car leurs dernières maison faite leurs ont flipper à mort (Armstrong déguiser en fée clochette était à la porte avec des sacs de bonbons en mains) mais Miku et Sheila eurent un petit problème qui leurs revint en tête et foudroyèrent Sad et Edwing du regard !

- je veux bien rentrer mais à cause de 2 grosses baka qui ont détruits notre maison j'aurai pu aller dormir !

- comment ça ? demanda Ed en se retournant.

- c'est deux folles ont détruits plutôt…… !

- Edwing la complètement déménager (donc plus de meubles) et Sad la fait exploser en de minuscules particules de microscopique petit bout.

- Sheila tu n'exagère pas un peu ? demanda Al !

- point du tout et je termine en point d'exclamation.

- HEIN ?

- laissez tombé !

Sheila s'assit sur un banc prés de la route et Miku resta debout face à Al en lui expliquer la cause du pourquoi elles n'avaient plus de maison !

- et ba Sheila je peux te prendre toi et une amie chez moi ! dit Envy !

- moi , moi , moi ! cria Sad !

- pas de problème je prends Miku !

- Et Moi ?

- va avec Ed et prends Edwing !

- mais…..ze veux pas c'te folle avec moi !

- m'en fous me colle pas.

- dit Miku-Chan elle est en rogne contre moi ? demanda Sad qui s'approcha de Miku !

- un peu beaucoup oui on as plus de maison je comprends pourquoi Sheila a souvent des pulsions meurtrière à ton égard même en mode Sheila ou Suza ou même Kyo d'ailleurs mais à chaque fois je l'arrête en fait je devrai laisser Kyo te tuer tu ne crois pas ?

Sad se recula tout doucement de Miku pour aller vers Al !

- ba quoi j'ai raison non ?

- pas….pas….du …tout…. !

tout le monde sauf Sheila et Envy (et Wrath il n'as rien capter de la conversation ouais il a 10 ans je vous signale) était blanc de peur.

- bon ba Sheila je t'embarque ! dit Envy en prenant le bras de Sheila de force ! Miku je te prends pas !

- ba pourquoi ?

- intuition masculine !

- ah ça existe ?

- ba ouais il y a bien intuition féminine nan alors il y en a une pour les mecs !

- bon allez prends moi pour une ou deux nuits tout de même !

- bon d'accord mais pas de sang chez moi il n'y a que moi et Sheila qui peuvent faire mumuse !

- c'est pas du jeu j'ai eu l'autorisation personnelle de Oneïgaï Sheila-chan.

- bon allez viens !

- YOUPI !

- pire que Wrath !

- et NOUS ? Sniff ! pleurnicha Sad !

- m'en fiche allez Envy on y vas !

- bye bye on se retrouve mercredi au Q.G. ! bye…. !

- Lâcheuses !

- toujours ! dirent miku et Sheila en chœurs. CHIPS !

en se pinçant mortellement Sheila fit un grand sourire Miku se tut !

- YES tu vas te taire toute la soirée !

- ….(traduction c'est bien aussi la petite sœur de Trowa dans Gundam Wing lol : Tu fais chier….. !)

- Je sais !dit Sheila en devinant les pensées de Miku !

et deux jours passèrent le Mercredi 2 Novembre arriva il est exactement 5 heure et demi du matin et une adolescente était levé elle était lavé et avait petit déjeuner comme elle était en peignoir elle entra dans sa chambre quand une autre fille dormait dans un lit l'ado allait vers l'armoire prés de ce lit l'ado endormit leva la tête et ouvrit des yeux complément cernés elle observa sa camarade et demanda en baillant !

- il est quel heure ?

- 5 heure 30 du mat !

- ah ? bonne nuit !

et elle se rendormit Sheila sourit et remit la couverture à sur son amie qui roupiller tranquillement oublier qu'il fallait aller au Q.G. ! Alors elle s'habilla prit un sac avec des fringues de rechange(on ne sait jamais) et elle partit !

vers 8 heures du matin au Q.G. se trouver une petite brunette courant dans les couloirs cherchant une meuf au cheveux rouge sang elle rentra dans un blond qui chercher son frangin qui a était embarquer par Armstrong qui voulait lui dire un truc qui a était bousculer par une autre brune ressemblant à l'alchimiste écarlate qui chercher exactement la même chose que la petite brunette quand à la blonde elle était en train de se maquiller dans les toilettes de puis déjà 1 heure et demi.

Quand Sad Miku et Edwing rentrèrent dans une salle ou se trouvait (bien sur) Sheila debout au prés d'un fauteuil tenant un mangas en main ( Shaman king numéro 25 à la page ou vous voyez Ren qui sort du bain ou on le voit de DOS WANYAAAAAAAAmode Sakura card. captor) elle souleva la tête de son bouquins et observa ces amies !

- salut ça fait 4 heure QUE JE VOUS ATTENDS !

- hé c'est pas de notre faute !

- et ba sii !

- nan !

- si !

- Sad n'emmerde pas Sheila.

- pourquoi c'est moi qui doit la fermer ?

- elle est plus cool que toi et bien plus rapide regarde j'en suis sur qu'elle vient d'oublier votre conversation ! n'est ce pas Sheila ?

- Hn ? tu disais ? dit Sheila en relevant encore une fois son nez de son manga.

- c'est pas qu'elle a oublier c'est jusqu'elle est en train de mater REN !

Sad arracha le manga des mains de Sheila et le montra à Miku qui ferma les yeux de force Edwing ne fit rien et s'assit en sortant son vernis et se peinturlurant les ongles, Miku s'assit aussi et sortit son bloc et un crayon et se mit a rédiger un rapport en retard ( encore miku t'es plus sérieuse depusi que tu es avec moi n'est ce pas ?Miku : Sheila ta gueule et tape) Sad avachit sur le canapé attendit Sheila quand à elle tourna sa page pour continuer à lire (quand même faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur mon frangin tout de même il sort avec Horohoro) Quand une personne entra dans la salle les quatre filles debout était droite !

- bonjour mesdemoiselles !

Fin du premier chapitre.

- dit c'est pas un peu beaucoup exagérer ? Sheila ?

- NAN-NAN PAS DU TOUT !

- pourquoi on parle de mwa ? dit Ren arrivant furaxe !

- Ren va te faire ……..BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP……………………. Par HOROHORO.

- mais euh on viens de le faire !

- m'en fous tu recommence !

- mais… !

- TU Y VAS !

- d'accord !

Ren se dirigea vers la chambre de Horo d'un pas lent

- va pas me saouler celui là !

- t'as raison bibi !

- Grrrr !

- z'ai rien dit Nii-San ! z'ai rien dit !


End file.
